1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three dimensional printing device, a printing system and a printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The forming of three dimensional objects or the coating of three dimensional objects under sterile conditions, particularly a coating with biochemical materials requires high effort to uphold the sterile conditions and to assemble the required apparatuses for forming or coating under sterile conditions.
Thus, it is a problem to provide a printing device, a printing system and a printing method which are capable to form or coat a material under sterile conditions in a reliable and easy manner.